The Rise of the Dark Lord
by MasakoDaenerys
Summary: This story is about Lily, James and the Marauder as they go through school, fight the Dark Lord, and grow up. Also about Regulus and Severus and their struggle to stay true to themselves. Humor, romance, drama, despair and resurection. PLEASE R R! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Lily and James, from start to finish**

**A/N: So this is our first multi-chapter, and to tell you the truth it is very exciting! I wrote it with a friend (GinnyPotter1700) we've been working on it forever! It spans the time from when Lily was like 6 to when they die… **

**Like it, or go away. I'm just kidding we want your real opinions! So here it is…**

**Disclaimer: Dude, we ARE NOT J.K Rowling. If we were, then we wouldn't have to be writing fanfics. Anyways, the beginning is woefully lacking in snogging and shagging, but we will try and fix this tragic lapse as soon as the characters are about fifteen or so. Hope you enjoy, mates!**

**Lily POV**

Lily Evans was six years old; she had long red hair that went half way down her back. Her eyes were beautiful emerald green, and framed by long lashes. She was average height for her age with a slim build, and a fiery temper. She was fiercely loyal to the few friends she had. She wasn't really popular, but she preferred it that way. She liked just hanging out with Severus and Petunia. Several incidents that had happened while she was growing up and that had gained her the reputation of being kind of unnatural.

When she was in kindergarten, she had hated her teacher. The woman was mean and spiteful and bossy and Lily had always done what she was told when respectable authority told her to, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it smiling with the woman.

Lily wanted to be just like Petunia when she grew up.

Anyways, the teacher had been spazzing out at Lily for practically nothing. The teacher had been asking her a question and Lily just didn't understand it. "Lily, if I have six bottles in this hand, and four in the other, what do I have?" Severus Snape – a boy in her class with cheap baggy clothing and long greasy black hair, whom she'd never spoken to before – had answered snappily, and out of turn, "A drinking problem." Most of the kids hadn't understood, but Lily had, and the teacher obviously had.

Then the teacher had started raving, and Severus jumped up, called her a factitious bitch and hurled a book at her. Lily hadn't even known what the words meant, but he'd sure known how to hit a moving target. They'd been best friends ever since, though it was a gradual, slow moving thing.

She liked him. He had a sharp wit and he always stood up for what he thought was right, no matter what he tried to make her think, but there was something else about him; something unsettling. He was dark, and moody, and had a terrible temper sometimes. And she couldn't help but think that he was keeping a secret, something huge and important that he had never told anyone.

Lily and Petunia were playing in the forest one day during the summer. Lily was six and Petunia was almost nine. They were playing a mix between tag and hide and seek. Lily was "it".

Shh, she thought to herself. Be quiet. Maybe you will hear her. She can't have gotten far. A minute passed. She couldn't hear anything. Then a twig snapped off to her right and Lily started running toward it.

She thought she had gone pretty far but then there was a really loud screech/ scream behind her. The voice was obviously Petunia.

Terror froze her in place for a minute. What had happened to Tuney? Was she okay? Then Lily started running again, toward the screaming as quickly as her little six year old legs could carry her. Tuney was staring at something on the ground. As Lily got closer, she saw that it was a raven. The raven was twitching and squawking. It was also practically torn into pieces, shreds were everywhere and it was bleeding a lot.

Lily's eyes widened in terror and disgust, the sight was horrifying but she couldn't look away. Tuney was whimpering behind her, but Lily felt herself take a step forward.

"What – what are you doing, Lily? Get away from it! Don't touch it."

But Lily felt strange. Something was building inside her. It was warm and huge and powerful; a fierce protective gentleness that surprised her. Suddenly she knew she could help the bird. Kneeling beside it, swallowing her disgust, she put a hand on its torn side. Tuney was shrieking behind her but she wasn't listening. The thing in her chest was building, looking for a way out. Lily let go of the power and tried to will it into the bird. She closed her eyes and willed harder. Opened them a crack and looked down. Nope, nothing. She was feeling foolish and just about to give up, when, before her eyes, flesh wove together, nerves and tendons reconnecting and becoming whole and new skin flowed over the gaping wounds like water.

Lily jumped up and stumbled away. Tuney gasped and backed away when Lily turned back to her. Behind them, the raven hopped up then flapped its wings and flew away, squawking. Tuney was very pale and wide eyed. She flinched when Lily reached a hand out toward her. Wincing, Lily let her hand drop.

"What did you do?"

"I… I healed it," Lily said jerkily.

"How?"

"I don't know. Magic?"

"There's no such thing as magic," Petunia informed her firmly. "Maybe… maybe the bird just healed itself. Maybe we imagined it."

"Yeah, maybe," said Lily doubtfully.

"We can't tell anyone. Not ever."

"Why not?" Lily asked, alarmed. Keep it from their parents?

"Just, promise me, okay?"

"Okay Tuney," said Lily trustingly.

**Remus POV**

Tanner tugged on the huge dogs leash and started howling. It didn't sound very real but Remus Lupin elbowed his friend in the ribs, and glanced around warily. Being a muggle, Tanner couldn't know the things that Remus knew. Remus was a half-blood wizard, well, he would be when he was trained at Hogwarts.

It had taken a lot of effort for Remus to convince his parents into letting him have the sleepover at his best friend's house. They had been extremely protective for the past year, because kids kept disappearing. Muggle, half blood, pure blood, it didn't seem to matter. They didn't die or anything, they were turned into monsters.

Remus knew that werewolves were real. They were just yet another part of the mysterious wizard world; one of the darker parts. But now a werewolf called Fenir Greyback was on the loose. He liked hunting children and turning them into monsters like him.

Remus parents, Allard and Helen were terrified that he would be turned and seeing as tonight was a full moon, he had had to threaten, bribe, beg and annoy them into letting him go.

Remus had thought the whole thing was rather stupid. What were the chances that he would get eaten by the werewolves? Not very good, that's what they were.

But now that they were out and trick-or-treating with the dog all alone, at night, Remus was scared. He wouldn't admit it of course, but the warning tingles he was getting seemed to real to be imagined. Was that a distant agonized howl? Was something watching them, stalking them? Did that bush just move?

He was eight?, and he knew he shouldn't be scared of a little darkness, but he was.

"We should go back now," said Remus suddenly.

"Why? Come on, you aren't actually scared are you?"

"No," bristled Remus. "I just don't think we should be outside right now."

Out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw something move. Without thinking, he grabbed Tanners arm and started pulling. "Come on," he roared. "Run!"

Startled by his friends sudden fear, Tanner ran beside him. The huge Rottweiler was growling sinisterly and yanking Tanner faster than he could run. The boy stumbled, tripping over his own feet, and Remus felt his heart lurch. It was there. The monster. And they weren't going to make it!

He looked desperately between his friend and the way to safety. Safety, Tanner. Tanner, safety. He held their lives in his hand, and in that instant of panic, he made the wrong choice. As he realized he was going to die, the little eight year old boy turned and ran away as fast as his little legs would carry him, leaving his friend to his fate. He hadn't gotten far before there was a terrible sound. A snarl, followed by a excruciating shriek. Remus looked back and saw a dark shape tearing at Tanner. The boy was crying and screaming; begging for help. Remus turned and ran again, sobbing.

It wasn't that he wasn't loyal. He was just too young to be brave. He did the only thing he thought he possibly could.

But the monster fallowed him. It let him get a bit farther, toying with him, before finally stepping out of the darkness in front of him. It stood there, huge and menacing, glowing red eyes watching him curiously with bloodlust. Red foam dribbled from its mouth, its muzzle was stained with blood.

It stalked toward him, growling, and Remus stumbled backwards crying and begging for help. No one heard though, or maybe they, like he, were just too scared to come out and die in a vain attempt to save him.

The wolf sniffed at him, so close Remus could smell it. Whimpering, Remus closed him eyes. The sniffing went on for a while longer. The wolf was circling him, clawing him in places and nudging him. He wished it would just get it over with.

Then the wolf sank its fangs into his shoulder and the world exploded in red agony.

The next morning, Remus woke up, covered in blood and naked. It took him a moment to realize he was in his backyard. There was a body next to him. A human body. Dread filled him. Horror froze him in place for a minute before he somehow found the courage to crawl over to it and roll it over. Then he started screaming – it was one that was more animal than when the beast had taken control of him – and stumbled backwards. He spun around, doubling over, eyes clenching tight, wishing he could tear them out. Anything to erase what he'd just seen. But he knew that, even blind, he'd see that forever… His mother, Helen, all bloody and dead, and him the one that had killed her.

Out of all the things to fuck a kid up mentally that had to be a category all to its own…

After that things didn't improve. His father couldn't stand the sight of him. He made sure to be absent most of the time and when he was home, it was all beatings and abuse and mean names for Remus. He grew up knowing he was a monster and would never learn to use his magic. He wouldn't get a wand, or go to Hogwarts. No one would let a monster go to school with their children.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost four years later, Lily and Severus were playing basketball outside at recess. It was her, him and some other little boy playing against Carlos, Mark and Rodger. They were a grade ahead of Lily and Severus and a LOT bigger. And they were mean. For some absurd reason, Lily and Severus had recently become their favorite victims.

"Hey dipshit! Why didn't you catch the ball!" Lily turned around to see Carlos stride toward Severus and shove him.

Sev's face contorted in rage and he shoved him back, and ducked under the follow up punch.

"HEY!" Lily yelled, lunging forward to get between them. Strong hands grabbed her from behind and held her immobile.

"It was a crappy throw!" Severus yelled. The next shove knocked him to the ground. Lily struggled in vain. Carlos kicked him in the side and Sev cried out. Mark laughed, and Lily struggled more.

Red hot fury was building in her. It as unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was hotter than the sun and colder than snow, and it was eating her up from the inside out. She didn't know what it was, but it scared her. All of her fear disappeared. The last time she had felt anything like this had been when she healed the bird several years ago. She had kept it a secret ever since and hadn't even told Severus. Other strange things had happened too, but she rarely felt a power this large gathering in her. Without her permission, it ripped out of her; lashing out at the two boys who were both kicking Severus. She didn't see exactly what happened next, but one minute the boys were standing there bold as anything, and the next it was as if a giant invisible hand had lifted them up and threw them with terrible force at the side of the school twenty meters away. Carlos and Mark crumpled on the ground and lay there whimpering.

Eyes wide with horror, Lily went over to Severus who was looking at her in awe. Of all the things he could have done then; including crying, swearing, screaming, or maybe cursing her for doing nothing, he got up and punched the air, whooping like Christmas had come early. "Yay! I was sure you were one! I knew it, but they didn't think… well this proves it. They can't disagree now… this changes everything. You'll be coming with me! This is so freaking awesome!"

Lily watched him continue with his strange happy dance for a moment, utterly baffled. It vaguely resembled the pee-pee dance. "Whatever are you babbling about?"

Severus abruptly stopped his happy dance, and studied her for a moment, biting his lip. "Well I guess there's no rule against telling you a couple years early. You're gonna learn it sometime anyways. And after this, well, they can hardly disagree that it would be better for everyone if you could control it better…"

"God Sev, just tell me already! What's going on? What did I do?" Her lip trembled. Looking at the boys laying there twitching, she felt a strange urge to cry. She was some kind of monster. What if they died? Oh God, she'd killed them! Lily started hyperventilating. "Sev –!"

"Calm down Lily. Everything is okay." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Come on, we have to go to my house. My parents can probably explain it all better than I can." He tried to lead her away, tugging gently on her sleeve.

Lily glanced back at the boys who were still just lying there. "What about them?"

Severus glanced over at them and smirked. Then he shrugged. "I'll tell my parents about it and they'll fix their memories. They won't remember anything. And," he added as an afterthought. "I guess they'll heal them too." Lily thought he sounded rather regretful, and she looked up at him with alarm, but he just grinned and said, "Kidding. Don't worry. Really."

And because she trusted him, she almost managed not to, as he led her down the street. "What are your parents going to tell me?" She was starting to get worried.

"All about the wizard world!"

There was stunned silence for a minute, then; "Whatever are you talking about Severus? There isn't such thing as wizards. Everyone knows that." Was he trying to make a fool out of her? It wasn't going to work.

"Sorry Lily, but there are. I'm a wizard, and you're going to be a witch."

"I am not a witch," she said clearly. "I think I'd know."

"But you're a muggleborn. It means you have two human parents with no magical blood," he continued when he saw her confused look. "How else do you think you did magic? You have done it before. I saw."

"That wasn't magic," she answered immediately.

"What was it then?" Severus looked at her expectantly, an eyebrow cocked.

"Well, it was – it – I –."

"It was magic, Lily. I know. I've grown up with it my whole life."

"Severus," she said pleadingly. "There isn't magic. You know that. I've never heard of them."

"I'd never heard of you before that day in kindergarten but that doesn't mean you weren't real before then…"

She totally didn't understand his line of thought, but whatever. "Is Tuney a witch too?" She asked eagerly. Lily was starting to believe now. There was something about what he'd said that just clicked into place.

"No," answered Severus quickly. "Petunia is a muggle. Only we're magic."

"You don't like muggles?" It was something in the way he spoke and the tightness of his mouth that tipped her off.

"No, it isn't that," he answered hastily. "I don't mind them. I just pity them. They aren't as good as we are, Lily."

"Tuney is!" Lily stopped and glared at Severus, loyally defending her sister's honor. "And my parents too!"

Severus backtracked immediately. "Well, yeah, what I meant was –" he stammered.

"I know what you mean," Lily interrupted him. "I want to go home now."

"Lily," Severus pleaded, but she was already walking away, determined not to believe in witches and wizards. He called out for her again but she started running. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone. Especially not him.

How dare he call Tuney not as good?

Lily was still fuming when she got home. She slammed the door and stormed inside.

"What's wrong honey?" asked her dad. "Are you okay?"

She wanted to answer, that no she freaking well was not okay. But when she opened her mouth she hesitated. Something was warning her not to tell them. It was crazy. Why shouldn't she tell her parents? She'd always told them things before. But this was different; just like the bird. There were just some things you didn't tell your parents unless you wanted to end up among the loony bunch.

"I'm fine," she muttered before marching down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom on the second floor.

Was she really a witch? Of course there was no such thing, and if they were all as snobby and conceited and… annoying as Severus, then she didn't want to be one. She would choose not to be.

Two weeks later, though, Severus cornered her after school. "We need to talk. Lily, you have to listen to me. You are a witch. Really. I promise."

"Legit?" It was the word, now that all the "in" people were saying. Several other strange things had happened, but never when she wanted them to; always only when she wasn't expecting it, or was really angry. The whole "witch" thing was getting harder to ignore. Levitating objects, disappearance of homework, objects appearing… well, that wasn't something that went unnoticed. The whole blaming the dog thing only worked for so long before her teacher had called her mum and now she was in trouble, because Lily didn't even have a dog.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Wanna go to the park?"

"Okay. But not for long. Tuney will be expecting me home soon."

At the park, they sat on the swings, but didn't really swing. "If there are witches, why doesn't everyone know about them?" she challenged.

"Because we keep it secret. We hide and we erase the minds of people who find out about us. We have our own workplace, and schools that we go to when we're eleven. We don't mix much with humans."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why keep it secret? If you have all these awesome powers, why don't you help people? Heal us, fight in wars for us?"

Severus didn't look like he had ever thought about it before. "Well, because we can't. It's against wizard law. And besides, everyone would want magical solutions to their problems. It's better this way. And you aren't a muggle, Lily. You're a witch. Muggles aren't as good as us. They are more stupid and they don't have our powers."

"There are wizard schools?" she asked, choosing to ignore the last comment. They clearly weren't going to agree, and she had missed Severus.

"Yeah! You and me, I bet we'll be going to Hogwarts. It's the best in the world. Dumbledore is the Headmaster."

"What do you learn there?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Magic. All sorts. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Divination, History of Magic… You name it, we'll learn it. I'm really excited about Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"Have you ever seen Hogwarts or anywhere magical?"

"I haven't ever seen Hogwarts, but I know all about it. There are books, you see? There are moving stairs there, and rooms that disappear and secret places all over. Nowhere has as many magical traps and stuff as Hogwarts. I bet I'll be in Slytherin," he said proudly.

"What's Slytherin?"

Severus looked down at her in surprise but he seemed to enjoy being the one who knew everything. "I keep forgetting how much you don't know." Lily glared at him, and he offered an apologetic smile. "There are four groups in Hogwarts; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I'll be in Slytherin. I know it, because my whole family has been. Everyone says that the people in Hufflepuff are stupid."

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff then," she said gloomily. "I don't know any magic. I bet I'll be the worst in my year!"

"No," Severus said comfortingly. "I know that you won't be. You're really powerful and when you get your wand, well, it won't matter that you're muggleborn."

"Really?" She smiled hopefully up at him and he grinned.

"Lily!" A voice shouted from down the street and Lily looked up to see Petunia waving and gesturing wildly.

"I have to go, Sev."

"Bye, Lily."

She started to walk away, but then turned back and asked quickly, "Sev can I read one of those books? The ones about magic?"

"Sure. I'll bring it to school."

"Lily!" Lily smiled at him, then waved and ran off towards her sister.

A month later Lily had read the entire book Severus had given her and a couple others. She didn't understand a lot of it and the fact that the author had apparently struggled to use every huge word she knew didn't help. But there were pictures and she now knew a lot more than she had before.

Lily knew that Unicorns, Giants and stuff were real. She knew that wizards were governed by the Ministry of Magic and the Minister. She knew a bit about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Some of the things she hadn't understood Sev had explained.

Lily was careful to keep the book under her bed where no one would accidentally find it, and also not to take it out of the house. Some nights after school Severus came and they would talk and he told her all sorts of magic stories.

She learned about Quidditch and dragons and pixies.

Lily was happy. Happy in a way she never had been. She felt like a piece of her that had always been missing had just been found.

Tuney didn't seem very happy. It wasn't like Lily didn't hang out with her too. The played together all the time, but she did spend a lot of time with Severus.

As she and Severus sat on her cool floor with several magic magazines laid out in front of them, she decided that she would spend to whole day tomorrow with Tuney to make up for it. They would go play in the sandbox and the gardens and they would climb trees and play with water balloons. It would be so much fun!

But the moving pictures in the books brought her back from those thoughts almost immediately. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that in wizard pictures people moved and talked. You could have whole conversations with them. It was like a television on paper!

Everything about the magic world astounded Lily. It was all amazingly beautiful for her. Too bad she couldn't tell anyone, she thought, her cheerful mood darkening a bit.

There was a thought that had been bugging her for a while lately. "Severus, I don't think my parents will believe me when I tell them. I mean, I obviously have to tell them sometime or they won't let me go to Hogwarts. What can I say to make them understand any of this? They'll think I'm crazy!"

"Since you're muggleborn someone from Hogwarts will have to come and explain it to your family. Normally the letter comes by owl, but I don't think that will happen with you."

"Does it make a lot of a difference being muggle born?"

"No," answered Severus hastily. "I mean, not much. A lot of great witches and wizards were muggle born."

Lily nodded but she didn't really believe him. She could always tell when he was lying and obviously he thought it made a huge difference.

"What kind of stuff do we need to take with us to Hogwarts?"

"Well, a list will come with your letter. You bring a wand, cauldron, a pet, study books, that sort of thing."

"Where can you get all that?"

"There's a place in London called Diagon Alley. It's, like, a bunch of magical stores. You get everything you need there. Your parents won't know how to get there, so you can come with me when I get my stuff."

Lily grinned. "It will be awesome. We can eat Every Flavored Beans."

Severus laughed. "You have to be careful with those. I can bring you some to school if you want, but they have literally EVERY flavor. I mean, there are chocolate ones, and coconut and stuff, but there's also carrots, wood and everything else gross you can think of." Lily wrinkled her nose at that.

"What about Chocolate Frogs?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well, they're just chocolate frogs. But each of them has a card of a famous witch or wizard. I have most of them. I collect them."

"Can I come over to your house someday and see all your magical stuff?"

"Lily that wouldn't be a good idea. Remember it was against the law for me to tell you anything. And besides my house isn't the greatest place." When her face fell, he added on doubtfully, "Maybe someday."

They'd never gone to his house before. She didn't even know where he lived. Why won't he let me come over? Lily wondered sadly. Didn't he want her there? She had thought they were friends.

Trying to cheer her up because he saw that she looked sad, Severus said hastily, "But you can come shopping with us. Your parents won't know where to find Diagon Alley so we can go together!"

Lily grinned brightly. "Yeah, just you me, mum, dad and Tuney. And your parents," she added as an afterthought.

"Tuney?" Severus' face fell slightly.

"Of course. She has to come with us. She'll love it. I can't wait until I can tell them all."

Severus seemed upset or irritated about something but Lily had no idea what, and he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it, so she just turned her attention back to the shimmering, moving magical pictures in the magazines.

The school year ended and Lily was happier than she'd ever been. Nothing could wreck her mood lately. Everyone had noticed the change, and her parents were pleased by it. Apparently she had been distracted and out of sorts lately but now she was more cheerful than ever.

Severus was no longer distant. They spent most of their time together, when she wasn't with Petunia, and he wasn't off doing whatever among their own kind. He'd never tell her what he and his family were going off to do, and she didn't pressure him. She knew he had a couple issues he didn't like to talk about. It was obvious his parents hit him, and they didn't get along. At all.

She knew that he was keeping something from her, but she also knew he wouldn't tell her until he was ready, so she didn't really mind. He wouldn't keep anything harmful from her.

It was the summer and Lily was about to turn eleven. The fact that she was a witch had been part of her for the past year and a bit, and she was well accustomed to it by now. The fact still kind of amazed her sometimes. It caught her by surprise and at random inconvenient times she would realize some hard, remarkable truth and for a crystal clear, beautiful moment, the reality would smack into her so hard and it would be just like the first time she had let herself believe she was a witch all over again. It was the best thing in the world.

Lily was special; she had an awesome gift and in about a month she would be going to Hogwarts. It was the best wizard school ever and she was going there!

Severus had told her that someone would be coming from the school to explain to her parents really soon. He had gotten his owl three days ago and Lily was starting to panic. What if she wasn't really a witch? What if this had all been some sick joke? What if they didn't want her because she wasn't magic enough?

Severus assured her that they would send someone. She would be going to Hogwarts.

None of his reassurances stopped her from worrying, though. And her parents had noticed. They were all really mad and concerned that she wouldn't tell them what was wrong, but she didn't know what to say. How on earth could she explain any of this so that they'd understand? Her wonderful mood plummeted, and she spent more of her time with Severus, fussing about the fact that her letter wasn't arriving.

Severus explained that it happened on one's birthday and hers wasn't for a while still.

But as days passed, her anxiety grew. There was still a month and a half left of summer, plenty of time for the Hogwarts person to come and for her to get her stuff and go, but Lily was starting to believe it had all been a dream. A beautiful, terrific, magical dream.

**Remus POV**

Remus Lupin woke up on the morning of his birthday and the hallow pit in his heart ached. There'd be no Hogwarts letter for him today. All over the world, witches and wizards would have gotten or would get their acceptance letters before the summer ended. Not him, though. Like his father constantly told him, a werewolf who killed his own mother couldn't go to Hogwarts.

He rolled over onto his back, opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. What could he possibly do with his life? Even in the wizard world with ghosts and dragons and UNICORNS, he was a freak. The muggle world wouldn't tolerate him, that was for sure. He didn't know much about them, no way would he survive there. But everyone in his own world would hate him if they knew what he was.

Suddenly a loud, insistent rapping on his door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He inquired. What could his father want? The man never talked to Remus if he could help it…

"Come out here boy," said a strict female voice. He sat up abruptly, brow furrowing in confusion. What the – ?

"Oh – ok – one second – not dressed –," he stuttered, flying out of bed and frantically pulling on the first cloths he found.

A door opened at the end of the hall and he heard his father's heavy footsteps almost running toward his room. "Who the bloody hell are you?" his father roared just as Remus opened the door. His fathers usual menacing glare met him; he tried to ignore it, instead turning to the woman that stood there. She was really tall, with dark brown hair tied back in a tight bun. She was wearing wizard robes and had spectacles perched on her nose. She smiled down at him warmly.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I have come to give you your letter and discuss with you and your father any concerns you both might have regarding your… unusual circumstances."

For a moment Remus was frozen. It didn't register right away. Hogwarts? Acceptance letter? Was this a cruel joke his father had played on him?

But no, one look at his furious eyes and her kindly crinkled ones had him convinced this was no joke. "Really? But, I didn't think – are you sure?" He finished lamely.

McGonagall nodded. "Quite sure, Mr. Lupin. Here is your letter. Now, let us go down stair and talk. I'm sure you both have many concerns and I would like to put your troubles to rest."

Remus accepted his letter with wide eyes but his father snatched it out of his hand. McGonagall looked at him coldly.

"How can he be going to Hogwarts? He killed his own mother, who knows what he'll do to some poor kid he decides he doesn't like!"

Remus' eyes prickled but he refused to cry. It had been years since the attack but he'd never gotten over it. "It isn't my fault!" he stormed, furious. "I couldn't control it," he looked at Professor McGonagall pleadingly.

"I understand totally, dear. I have a cousin who suffers the same affliction." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he felt more at ease than he had in years. "You cannot help what you have been made into, and it is a big part of who you are, but not all. Blood isn't everything. There's also courage, love, honor. Do not let this problem define you or sway you from the great path I know you could fallow. Still, despite that, you are not in control during full moons and that could create a great danger for everyone at the school. Thus, we have decided on several safety measures that must be carried out each month at the full moon. We have a place where you can safely transform and a nurse who will escort you there, and heal you afterwards should you need healing. All the teachers are aware of your problem and if you ever have need to speak to someone, all of them will be more than willing to help. Just come to my room and I will help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you," he breathed. This was a dream come true. He couldn't believe it, but this was actually happening.

"Read your letter, Remus." She smiled at his excitement. Yes, he really liked this Professor.

"Wait a minute! That is not all! He isn't going to Hogwarts woman! A monster can't go to a school full of children. He doesn't deserve it anyways. He's no wizard. He's a werewolf. With magic, he'd be even more dangerous."

Remus found it strange how, even in the middle of the summer when her eyes went frosty, there was nothing that could keep him warm.

"Remus Lupin is going to Hogwarts on September first. He will be taken to the train station. He will board the train. You will not try to stop him. Then you will pick him up at the beginning of summer and you will be kind to him over the holidays. And then next year, you will do the same thing again. Unless of course," she looked at Remus. "You don't want to go…?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I want to go," he said quietly.

"Good, well now that that's settled –,"

"I said he isn't going. The little monster will be stuck in Slytherin and be an embarrassment to the family."

McGonagall stepped toward his dad so that she towered over him. "Remus will be going to Hogwarts. His mother was a great witch, and we've fought with two other wizarding schools for the chance to have him. You're a muggle; you cannot stop him." He tried to interrupt but she silenced him with a stern look. "If you have any further objections you can take it up with Dumbledore.

Remus, the letter contains a list of all the stuff you will need for your first year at Hogwarts. Would you like me to take you to Diagon Alley so you can pick it all up?"

She didn't know if the dad would actually take him or not and she wasn't willing to risk it.

"Oh, yes please! If it wouldn't trouble you, Professor."

"Not at all, child." Then she started walking away, and Remus fallowed her, leaving his father sputtering in rage behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily POV

On the morning of her birthday, Lily woke late to the sound of her door opening, hurried footsteps, and then something huge landing on her bed and shrieking in a sound she hoped was joy.

Lily's eyes snapped open and she was wide awake instantly. Tuney crouched there on her bed, holding a brightly colored, wrapped present. "Open it, Lily! This one's from me!"

Petunia handed it over and Lily tore it open eagerly. Inside was a box. Lily lifted the lid, and found a fluffy light brown bear about the length of her forearm, and a tiny jewelry box.

Stroking the bears soft fur, Lily opened the jewelry and found a gold necklace with an intricate patterned pendant. It was small and she didn't know what it was, but it was pretty. Tuney was watching her wide eyed, expectant and excited.

Lily gaped at the necklace. It was so pretty! She'd never take it off. Then she put it on, and hugged her sister. "It's so beautiful! You shouldn't have though, Tuney. It must have cost a lot."

"It did," Petunia shrugged. "It's the symbol for sisters." She pulled one out from under her shirt. "See, I have one too! I love you, Lily!" She hugged her and Lily was fighting tears, knowing that soon, things would change a lot and that things would be different between them too. She hoped the changes would bring them closer, but she doubted it. "I don't know… I just felt that I should get it soon, before I couldn't."

"What do you mean?" Lily bit her lip.

"I don't know, Lily. It's just a bad feeling I had. I felt like if I didn't give it to you now, I might not have a chance, and I'd regret not giving it to you." She smiled though, and Lily tried to fake one too.

"Come on downstairs, Lily," she said grabbing her little sister's hand and pulling her toward the door. "We made pancakes!" Just like that Lily's worries disappeared. Nothing could distract her like pancakes and syrup.

The day passed by way too quickly. Lily got all sorts of present, but the one she was awaiting the most eagerly didn't show up. Noon, and still no letter had her gnawing her nails to the elbow. Three o'clock came and went. Four. Five. Six. Still no owl.

When Severus finally called to wish her a happy birthday and inquire about the you-know-what she was ready to burst into tears. "Severus! It isn't here! The letter hasn't come! What if it doesn't –,"

He scoffed, telling her that it would definitely come. Of course she would be going to Hogwarts. Maybe she had been overlooked. They would get it all sorted out. Severus would see to it, if she didn't get her letter tonight.

"Oh Severus…!" she sobbed. It was eight thirty and she was now thoroughly convinced it wasn't coming. "I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true!"

She would never see Hogwarts, or meet great witches and wizards. She wouldn't ever fight a dragon, or brew a potion.

When she went to bed, she was surprised that Petunia fallowed her. "Come on, little sister. You're all blotchy. Let's get you fixed up, and I'll sleep with you tonight, okay?"

Lily tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. She was truly more grateful then she could say that Tuney would be sleeping with her. They had always been close – the kind of sisters that came into each other's rooms in the night to check on the other, and they slept together during storms – the only thing that truly frightened Petunia. It was always Tuney comforting Lily. When Grandma died, her big sister had crawled into her bed in the middle of the night and snuggled up against her, telling her it would all be okay when they woke up and the sun was shining.

Murmuring comforts to her, Petunia soaked a warm cloth and wiped it over Lily's face. "Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm here, and I love you, little sister."

And things almost seemed okay, but not for long.

When she woke up, she opened her blurry eyes and grinned. Petunia was sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of the room and Lily was crunched up in the top corned. She didn't mind though. The bear was clutched in her arms and she didn't even remember falling asleep with it. Stroking it's soft fur, she suddenly realized what had woken her. The noise came again.

Footsteps downstairs. They weren't very loud and she was surprised she'd even heard them. It was strange though, because her parents always slept in and Tuney was still sleeping beside her.

So, if it wasn't Tuney, and it wasn't their parents, who was it? Sliding out of bed, she looked around quickly and found the baseball bat her father had tried teaching her how to use a while ago. It hadn't worked very well, but she went over and grabbed it now, slightly less scared.

Should she wake Tuney? No. As much as she wanted to, it might put her sister in danger.

Lily Evans wasn't the type of girl to be frightened over a couple footsteps. She scoffed, and opened the door, going quickly through the hall and down the stairs. Then she paused to listen. It was coming from the kitchen. Her eyes widened in shock and she tiptoed over to the door and peered through the open crack.

What she saw froze her in place. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened in astonishment and she dropped the bat she was holding. In the kitchen, preparing herself a coffee was a really tall, extremely skinny woman, with brown hair in a tight bun. She was wearing some sort of black robe, and the woman definitely had no business being in Lily's house. The woman turned around when she heard the bat hit the ground. She was a kind looking woman, in a sort of extremely strict way. Lily doubted she'd ever smiled. She looked around thirty.

No use hiding now, Lily thought, shoving the door open and walking in.

"Hello. Are you Lily Evans?" She had a no nonsense voice and she looked at Lily in a way that made her think the other woman was peering directly into her soul.

"Yes, I am." She looked her in the eye defiantly, but not without respect. "Who, might I ask, are you? And why are you in my house?"

"Why, because I came to talk to you of course. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

Muggles? Hogwarts! Was this really happening? Excitement coursed through her.

"For future reference, knock first. Or ring the doorbell. Muggles don't take well to waking up and finding strangers in their houses. I could have hit you with the bat!"

The elderly woman looked at her with an amused glint in her eyes, over the rim of her glasses. "Indeed you could have. You know what a muggle is?"

"Yep," said Lily eagerly. "I know all about Hogwarts too!" The enthusiasm couldn't be hidden.

"Oh my," the woman put a hand over her heart. "How did you learn about us?"

Lily bit her lip, and said nothing. No way was she going to drag Severus into this.

"I see," she said hesitantly. "How much do your parents know?"

"Nothing," Lily grinned, abashedly. "I didn't know how to tell them."

"I often find, Mss. Evans, that straight forwardness is normally the best route to take when explaining a hard truth. Go wake them up, and we will all talk." With that, Lily found herself casually dismissed from her own kitchen. With a boggled, lingering expression at the woman sitting at her table drinking a coffee like she owned the place, Lily went off to do as she was told.

"Mother, mother!" she shrieked, taking the stairs three at a time. "Father, Tuney! Wake up and come down stairs! It's important! Hurry up!" She had meant to be more dignified but found that she just couldn't manage it currently.

There were angry mutters and then running footsteps. They probably thought there was an emergency or something and she felt a bit guilty when she saw their barely awake faces. After all, it was barely six in the morning.

But she was going to Hogwarts and that was all that mattered!

"What is it?" asked her mom angrily. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone in the kitchen who needs to talk to us."

Her mother and father exchanged looks and her dad stepped forward, picked up the bat she had dropped earlier and warily stepped into the room. Lily's mom and Petunia waited outside the room, peering in, while Lily impatiently fallowed him, in a sort of skipping motion.

Her dad looked at Professor McGonagall blankly. "Who are you? How'd you get into my house?"

She regarded him sternly. "I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts." She said it as one might comment on the weather. "As for how I came to be in your house, I used an unlocking spell on your door and simply came in. I helped myself to a coffee. It's one of the rare muggle inventions that I like. Witches don't drink much coffee, you know. I hope you don't mind. It is after all, the height of rudeness not to offer refreshments to guests, especially when they bring such amazing news."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, irritated. "Isn't it obvious? No, well I guess your ignorance can be excused. Muggles don't see very much. I am a witch. Hogwarts is the finest school for witches and wizards in the world. Lily Evans has been accepted to start there on September the first."

Everyone except Lily looked at her stupidly for a minute. Two minutes. Lily felt terribly awkward but McGonagall merely sipped her coffee, looking around the room contentedly. "Would you mind me asking," she said politely. "How you get your pictures to stand still? It's truly remarkable."

Lily's dad started sputtering. "Get – get them to stay still? What else would they do woman?"

"Oh, I see that that must be a normal thing for muggles? Am I right?" she didn't wait for an answer though. She seemed kind of grumpy. "Well, girl, it's about time you read your letter." She handed her an envelope and Lily tore at it eagerly, barely even glancing at the seal.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

There was a second page on the back that said;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot,_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling,_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch,_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore, _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger,_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad AND a broom._

While she read, she vaguely heard McGonagall explaining to her mom and dad. Petunia just stood there, her face drained of all color, still as a statue. When McGonagall finished speaking Tuney looked like she was going to cry for some reason.

"What about me? Can I go? Am I a witch too?"

McGonagall looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but no. You aren't a witch, and you're too old. Students start Hogwarts the summer when they are eleven. No muggles. No exceptions. I know these kinds of things are hard sometimes, but you will no doubt have some interactions with the wizard world. Your sister is a part of it now and you will be able to attend certain functions as long as she is with you and you abide by our rules."

"Certain functions? But not all of them?" Her eyes became clouded with anger. "I don't want to! Why would I want to go hang out with a bunch of freaks like her? All magical people are freaks! Every single one of them."

"Tuney," whispered Lily, taken aback. What was she talking about? "You can't mean –,"

"I do!" Petunia insisted, "I always knew you were a freak! Unnatural!

"Petunia!" warned their mother. "Apologize to your sister and there will be no more talk of freaks here."

"So you believe me then?" Asked McGonagall surprised. "Normally it takes a lot more convincing with the muggle families."

"Well," said her father. "I hope you won't be insulted if we ask for proof. This is all rather hard to believe, as you can imagine."

"Not at all," her eyes lit up. "This is the most fun part. Hmm, how shall I convince you? What wondrous feat of magic would you have me preform?"

Lily's mom bit her lip. It was something both she and her daughters did when they were thinking. "What can you do?"

"Almost anything," the woman said proudly.

"Can you bring back the dead."

"Not that. No one has the power to bring back the dead." She looked right at Lily as she said it. "Remember that because if you ever try, the consequences are severe."

"I wouldn't try," Lily said horrified. "God says that the dead belong among the dead, not the living."

"Who?" asked McGonagall blankly.

"Blimey! You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed her dad.

"He's like the muggle Merlin… kinda. He made the world and everything in it. He controls everything. Sort of like a really powerful ghost u can't see. Um, he's a good guy and, well, ya that's all."

McGonagall shrugged and turned back expectantly to the mother. "Well?"

"I don't know. Do whatever you're best at."

McGonagall grinned impishly and then she disappeared and in her place stood a speckly cat. Lily gasped in delight and her parents jumped up. Petunia looked like she was about to faint. An Animagus! Lily had read a tiny bit about them.

After a moment, McGonagall changed back.

"I apologize for being late. I was supposed to come yesterday on your birthday, but I had something urgent I had to attend to for the school. Mss. Evans, on the back of your letter you will see a list of everything you will need for your first year at Hogwarts." She handed over a bag of coins. "This is wizarding money. It's enough for you to buy everything you need and perhaps a little something extra if you wish. You will have to use this money wisely but should you need more, and have a good reason, you may approach Headmaster Dumbledore or myself and we will give you more. This will continue until you turn eighteen, and then you will be expected to work for your money just like in the muggle world. You can buy everything on that list in a place in Diagon Alley in London. I'm assuming," she looked sternly down at Lily, "That whoever it is that told you about the wizard world would take you there?"

"Yes Professor," she said, seeing her parents look down at her in dismay. She winced, seeing how betrayed they looked.

"What is she talking about Lily? You knew, and you didn't tell us? Why?"

"Because I didn't know how to make you believe me," she said in a small voice. "I thought you'd think I was crazy and I can't control the magic, so I had no way to prove it."

"Who's this person who told you?" her mum asked.

Lily glanced up at McGonagall. "You aren't going to get the person in trouble are you? He's had a hard time and was just trying to help me. My magic was putting people in danger when I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well, there is no helping that he has told you now, so no; he won't get in any trouble."

Lily nodded acceptingly. "Mum, you know Severus Snape? He's a wizard. He told me years ago." Then she told them all about Mark and Carl's attack and the years fallowing.

When she finished her parents didn't look angry anymore. "Oh honey, you didn't have to lie to us. We would have believed you. There were a bunch of signs. Weird things that kept happening that none of us understood."

"Well," announced McGonagall standing, "I must be going. I imagine you all have a lot to talk about, and I have Hogwarts business to take care of. I look forward to teaching you, Mss. Evans. You must be taken to the train station on September first. The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. If you're late, it will not wait. Here is your train ticket."

Lily read what the ticket said and looked up in surprise, "But this says platform 9 3/4 . That can't be right. There is no such thing…" but the witch was gone and her parents were just as confused as she was.


End file.
